


The Person that You’d Take a Bullet for Is Behind the Trigger

by madasazar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Battle of Manhattan (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Established Relationship, Harley is a son of Hephaestus, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Peter Parker-centric, Peter is a son of Apollo, Protective Will Solace, Set during the Last Olympian, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasazar/pseuds/madasazar
Summary: Peter and Harley were getting ready for another summer at Camp Half-Blood when Harley goes missing.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81





	The Person that You’d Take a Bullet for Is Behind the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Harley is a son of Hephaestus and Peter is a son of Apollo  
> Trigger Warning for slight mentions of blood and injuries.

The last time Peter saw Harley was the day before they were supposed to leave for camp. They went to bed after watching Star Wars and cuddling. 

In the morning Peter woke up to an empty bed. Harley had already left before Peter was awake. Peter asked Tony about it.

“He said something about leaving early to surprise you at camp with something. I don’t know.”

Peter thought it was weird but didn’t think much of it during breakfast with Tony and Pepper before he left for the summer.

* * *

When Peter arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he expected Harley to be the first to welcome him with some sort of contraption that he built just before.

Except Harley wasn’t there to surprise him when he arrived. 

Nor was he there at lunch.

During Peter’s shift in the infirmary.

At dinner.

By this point, Peter knew something was up. He went to ask Harley’s siblings about it. None of them have seen Harley at all that day.

Then Peter went to Chiron.

“Peter, I honestly don’t know where he is. He hasn’t checked in for the summer yet.” Chiron looked concerned.

“Then where is he? He was supposed to be here when I arrived!” Peter was frazzled.

“I may know something, but I don’t think you would like it.”

“What is it? I need to find him! I-Tony is going to be worried sick.”

“There is a small group of demigods who have gone missing. Most of them are either unclaimed or children of Hermes.” Chiron paused. “You know what, I doubt it. Harley is a son of Hephaestus, he wouldn’t leave us because of the same reasons that the others left for.”

Peter looked at Chiron. “Is it possible? I mean Harley would always talk about how much he hated his dad, but I thought it was in a joking manner…”

Chiron hummed, “It might be the case that he joined that group. We will send out a few search parties, but that is the most we can do.”

* * *

Peter spent the next two months training and working in the infirmary worrying. On the outside, he tried to act like his normal self, but everyone knew. The search parties came back with nothing, and Peter inevitably had to tell Tony about Harley’s disappearance. Even though all may seem lost, Peter tried to keep hoping.

When Percy Jackson returned from a mission without Charles Beckendorf, Peter knew it wasn’t a good sign. Everyone crowded around Percy as soon as he arrived; however, Peter stayed in the back waiting to hear something about Harley.

Percy noticed Peter almost immediately, but waited to talk to him. After talking to some of the other campers, he turned towards Peter with a sympathetic look. “Peter…”

“What happened? Did you see Harley?” Peter was anxious. “He wasn’t on that boat you blew up, was he? Charles was already like a brother to me, I can’t lose Harley on top of it.”

Percy didn’t know what to say. “I saw him Peter, and I told him to get off the boat.” He froze. “But I don’t know if he did in time. I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t speak for a minute. “Okay.” He nodded through the tears. “Okay.”

“Peter, I’m…”

“Okay!” Peter yelled. “It’s okay...I understand.”

Percy waited a few minutes before speaking. “Are you sure you are okay? I need to go talk to Chiron now.”

Peter looked up from the ground. “Yeah, I think I’m fine. I just should have known. I should have stopped him. It’s my fault. I’m so naive…”

“Don’t blame yourself; none of us knew that this would happen, or that Harley would follow Kronos.” Percy let Peter think for a moment before continuing, “I’m going to go now, let me know if you want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” As Percy walked away, Peter couldn’t help but cry. Not only Harley was a traitor; he might be dead, and there is no way Peter could know. All he could do is hope that Harley was alive and out there.

* * *

So many demigods were either dead or severely injured, and the Apollo campers were feeling the brunt of it. Peter was tired, and the only thing keeping him strong enough to push through was the thought that maybe, just maybe, Harley would show up in their make-shift infirmary. Peter knew it was almost impossible, but he hoped.

Peter was dragged out of his thoughts when his younger brother, Will Solace spoke, “We need more supplies. Does anyone want to come with me to get some?”

Peter was the first to speak up, “I’ll go.” He needed to get some fresh air to get out of his thoughts. 

“Okay! Kayla, keep track of everyone here, we will be back in an hour or so.”

* * *

The walk itself wasn’t bad, but the sound of fighting in the distance was a constant reminder that  _ it isn’t safe. _ At any moment, something could attack the two on their way to raid a pharmacy, especially when both of them only have their bows and arrows.

The brothers were quiet, not really wanting to say anything. Both were grieving over all the campers that they were not able to heal quick enough. It was also eerie to see everyone stopped in time. Peter looked into the distance towards Stark Tower.  _ I sure hope Mr. Stark is okay. _ Peter almost laughed at the fact that the man who invented time travel himself is practically frozen in time at that moment. 

Will snapped Peter out of his thoughts. “Looks like we have some company…” Will started for an arrow.

“Wait,” Peter looked towards the figure walking towards them, and couldn’t believe his eyes. “Umm, how about you go ahead to get supplies? I’ll take care of them.”

“Okay. You sure you can handle it on your own?” Will looked concerned as to why Peter was spaced out.

“Yeah, I need to do this myself.” Peter didn’t think that what he was seeing was possible as Will ran off.

_ Two months.  _ He hasn’t seen Harley in two months, and here he is standing across the road from Peter. He cried, “Harley…”

Harley looked frazzled for a second before drawing his sword ready to fight.  _ He doesn’t know that is him.  _ Peter reluctantly grabs his bow and arrow.

Softly, Peter said, “Harley.” Before Harley swung his sword at Peter who just dodged it. 

“Come on, I want you to fight back, or are you just scared?” Harley swung twice more.

Peter kept on dodging and more urgently he said, “Harley, this isn’t like you…”

“What do you mean this isn’t like me? I don’t even know who you are…” He swung three more times with the last aimed at Peter’s head.

“Harley! Don’t listen to Kronos. He is just putting lies in your head! Your father loves you!” This causes Harley to pause, and Peter takes off his helmet. “I love you…”

Harley stares at Peter with a guilty look before dropping his sword and falling into a kneeling position. “I-I…” He starts to cry as Peter walks towards him. “I’m sor-“

Peter stares at the sword impaling Harley’s stomach. The monster takes the sword out before advancing towards Peter who quickly draws an arrow and shoots the monster in the eye.

Harley quickly collapses. “No!” Peter grabs Harley and covers the wound. “Harley, please stay with me, please, p-please. I can’t lose you.”

“Hey darlin’.” Harley gives Peter a small smile before choking on some blood. “I lo..” 

Harley passes out. “You can’t leave me baby, you can’t. I…” Peter started to sing a hymn for healing.

_ Phoibos, of you even the swan sings with clear  _

_ voice to the beating of his wings, as he alights  _

_ upon the bank by the eddying river Peneios; _

Peter doesn’t realize that his body is starting to shut down from how much he is trying to heal Harley. Through the tears and pain he hears Will coming.

_ and of you the sweet-tongued minstrel, holding his  _

_ high-pitched lyre, always sings both first and last.  _

_ And so hail to you lord!  _

“Peter! No! Stop!” Will runs to Peter. “It’s too much for your body! You’ll-“

_ I seek your favour with my song. _

That is all Peter hears before he blacks out.

* * *

Peter wakes up in their makeshift infirmary later that day with Will sitting next to him. He laid there for a few minutes not remembering what happened before sitting up.

“Harley.” Peter turned toward Will. “Is he okay?”

Will pushed Peter to lay back down. “Don’t exhaust yourself more than you already did.” He didn’t look happy. “Besides, Harley will be fine.”

“Where is he? I need to see him…”

“Kayla already took him back to camp to get him some better medicine.” Will waited a moment before continuing. “We won, I guess. Everyone else is on their way back.”

“Is everyone okay? Did we lose a lot?” Peter paused. “Are our siblings okay?”

“Uhh, everyone is mostly okay...Michael, he, umm...they never found his body…”

Peter felt a surge of grief wash over him. Tears started forming, and as much as he tried to hold them back, he couldn’t help but sob. So many things have happened within the past week, and to top it all off, he finds out that his older brother was killed with no trace of his body anywhere. “I…”

Will hugged Peter trying to calm the older boy. “I think it is time we get you back to camp. Do you feel strong enough to walk?”

Peter nodded into Will’s shoulder before leaning back. “I think I can…”

“Okay, that’s good. I’ll pack up the last of our things, and then we can go.” Will paused. “When we get there, we can go see Harley. How does that sound?”

Peter was still out if it. “I guess that sounds okay.”

* * *

Everyone was at dinner when the two brothers returned, letting them walk to the infirmary in peace. The infirmary was filled with Apollo kids and injured campers. Will led Peter to a closed curtain. “He’s in here. I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Peter hugged Will before walking in.

Kayla Knowles was inside putting some new bandages on an awake but very much out of it Harley Keener. Kayla noticed Peter’s presence and smiled, “Hey Peter! How are you feeling?”

Peter ignored Kayla to look at Harley who glanced at him before looking away in shame. Peter knew his boyfriend felt bad for what he did, and he wanted to talk to him about it. “Umm, Kayla, I can finish up his bandages, and I am feeling fine. Thank you.”

His sister nodded and left the two boys to talk. Peter grabbed the bandages and started to address the stab wound. He paused when he realized how much had already healed.  _ Did he really heal Harley that much? _ He worked on bandaging for a few minutes before, “Peter…”

Peter paused for a second before continuing until Harley spoke again, “I’m sorry.”

Peter stopped. “Do you know how much I worried that my boyfriend went missing without a trace only to then find out that he is a fucking traitor? I can’t help but feel betrayed.”

“I’m so-“ Peter cut him off.

“You don’t get to say sorry. You don’t get to sit there and act like everything is back to normal, because it isn’t, and it never will be. I spent two months of my life trying to stay calm about your disappearance. Do you realize how hard it was for me to deal with it, and not to mention that Mr. Stark was just as worried sick. He looked for you everywhere. He even sent the Avengers to look for you! And they couldn’t even find you. Then now, I find out that you joined a titan’s army just because you thought your dad didn’t care for you. Then, on top of all of this, you almost died.”

Harley stayed silent, but he did look up. Peter looked mad, but he was also crying which broke Harley’s heart. He never realized how much he hurt Peter by leaving. Harley deserved to be yelled at for what he did.

After a few minutes of silence, Peter spoke up calmer than before, “I just missed you. I missed your stupid jokes. I missed your casual flirting. I missed your sarcastic remarks. I missed you calling me darlin’ and sweetheart or whatever Southern name you have for me that day. I missed your face. I missed your eyes. I missed your body… I missed how you would sneak out after curfew with me into the woods. I missed how you would make me smile and laugh on my bad days. I missed how you would purposely get hurt just to come visit me in the infirmary. I missed… I just really missed you.”

Harley looked at Peter with tears streaming down his face. Peter was looking down and sniffling. Harley finally spoke, “I regret it. I… just Luke told me that Dad didn’t care; that everything would be better without the gods ruling. I don’t know why I believed him. I regret it so much now. It was the worst two months of my life, and I missed you so much. I’m sorry that I hurt you so much.”

Peter looked back up. “I don’t know that I would ever forgive you for this. You broke my heart.”

Harley grabbed Peter’s hand. “You don’t need to forgive me anytime soon, sweetheart, or even at all. Just remember that I love you. No matter what.”

Peter looked at their conjoined hands. “Okay.” He paused and looked up. “Do you think that I could stay with you tonight?”

“Of course sweetheart.” Harley scooted over to let Peter lay on his side. Harley flinched when Peter accidentally leaned too hard on the wound.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m okay darlin’”

Peter cuddled into Harley with his head on Harley’s chest. Harley smiled and leaned forward to kiss the top of Peter’s hair before leaning back and closing his eyes.

As Harley fell asleep, Peter stayed awake thinking. He thought of how everything would soon return to normal. He smiled and waited until he knew Harley was asleep.

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I have written and posted on here.   
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
